Ice cream
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: Ciel has a craving for something sweet. Who else but Sebastian to fulfill his master's wishes? Summary and Title suck I know DX Warning Yaoi a head !


**Sup world I'm back again, this time it's for Kuroshitsuji, my love in so many epic ways~! I know first Harry Potter and now Kuroshitsuji, what is going on here? Well I really cannot explain the way obsession works it just does. Though I do love how this turned out, but only because my bestest buddy in the world was my beta for this!!! I love you so much luv rulz, no really I love you 3 This, my first Kuroshitsuji fic ever, is dedicated to you my love~! I really hope every seems in character though! I tried I really did!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Kuroshitsuji. They belong to the lovely Toboso Yana!**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, boyxboy boyboylove, shouta (oh god I wrote a shouta) and stuff of that variety… so if any of this offends you then please leave… or flame! I'd love the review alerts even if they are 'hurtful' So if you have **anything** to say anything at all please don't hold back to tell me~! Reviews would be nice too… alas I can't have everything so please ignore my begging and read on~!**

---

"What can I do for you bocchan?" Sebastian Michaelis asks, walking into his young master's extravagant office. He stops, leaving a distance between himself and the mahogany desk, bows stiffly yet elegantly, and waits to hear his master's request.

The young earl lazily lifts his gaze to the demon, a bored expression shinning in his sapphire eye. Sighing quietly, he sits up more before speaking. "Sebastian I'm craving something sweet…"

"Bocchan, you will ruin your dinner if you snack now-"

"I don't care!" Ciel snaps, slamming his small fists on top of the innocent desk. "I just want some ice cream; I don't know why. I just do!"

Sebastian sighs, but nods his head. "Yes my lord, which flavor do you desire?" He asks, his signature smile in place.

Ciel relaxes into his chair, contemplating his options. "Strawberry," Ciel decides moments later. "With some chocolate syrup on top as well," he adds content with his decision.

Sebastian sighs again but smiles and bows, like the perfect butler he is. "Right away, bocchan. I will return shortly with your treat."

Ciel responds with a curt nod of the head, returning to staring lazily at his dull paper work. Sebastian takes his leave, taking one last questioning glace at his young master. He glides out of the room, already planning ahead for his master's request.

---

Creating the requested dish for the young master proved to be a bit more of a challenge than the demon had first assumed. It was just a simple request for strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup, which in all honesty was probably the easiest dish for him to make. The only issue with the dessert was simple:

The mental images.

Just picturing the young earl delicately licking up the pink dessert was intoxicating in itself. Adding chocolate syrup was just cruel. Sebastian could see his masters little pink tongue licking the chocolate substance off his lips in a deliciously _innocent_ way with his sapphire eyes glistening in pleasure. Sebastian smirks devilishly, making his way up to Ciel Phantomhive's office.

Knocking twice, he enters the room and sees that his masters chair is turned, indicating that Ciel is staring out the window. Sebastian strides towards the desk with the silver platter balanced perfectly in one hand. He gently lowers the tray until the platter is safely on top the desk's wooden surface. He lifts the cover and reveals the sparkling treat.

"The strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup you requested my lord." Sebastian says, bowing to his master again.

Said master turns his chair to face his butler, and more importantly, his dessert. His expression brightens instantly before returning to his usual stoic mask. He lifts the silver spoon and brings a small bite to his pink lips. He closes his one visible eye as the sweet taste of the strawberry ice cream fills his senses; a moment of bliss.

Sebastian stays rooted in spot, watching the scene unfolding before him with interest. A smile tugs at his pale lips as he witnesses one of the rare occasions where his master actually acts his age. The young earl certainly does have a sweet tooth, but something catches Sebastian's attention. He chuckles lightly until he notices Ciel glaring at him.

"What's so funny?" Ciel demands obviously not enjoying his smirking butler. Being made a fool is one of Ciel's many pet peeves.

Sebastian smirks and leans forward, cupping the earl's chin. "You have some ice cream on your cheek, bocchan," He leans forward, their noses barely touching; he smirks at his master's growing blush. "Here let me get that for you."

Before Ciel has the chance to object, Sebastian licks the pink ice cream off the rosy cheek, which only serves to increase the young boy's blush. His wet tongue licks up the pink ice cream leading a path all the way to the corner of Ciel's small mouth.

"Se-Sebastian?! What was that?" Ciel asks jumping back farther into his chair, deeply disturbed, a hand clasped to his wet cheek.

The butler in question merely cocks his head to the side, "What was what bocchan?" He smirks as the boy merely fidgets and squirms under his gaze. Sebastian leans forward again, enjoying how his master squirms in discomfort. "Do you mean this bocchan?" He asks before licking the young boy's other cheek.

"S-stop that!" Ciel stammers, trying to push the butler away, yet again.

Sebastian raises a dark eyebrow, feeling amused. "Stop what bocchan?"

Ciel glares at the demon, trying to calm himself down. "Stop acting like that!" He orders with a fierce and defiant look shinning in his visible eye.

Ciel's eye twitches at the confused expression on his butler's handsome face. "What do you mean my lord?" the butler asks, now truly dumbfounded with Ciel's words.

"What I mean is stop. Stop with the small kisses and the tender touches you randomly give me," he mumbles, a hurt and frustrated look in his visible eye; his gaze downcast. "Stop… stop acting like -- like you care. I really don't need those lies anymore."

Sebastian stares at the young boy, startled. His expression softens, but only slightly before he walks around the mahogany desk. 'Now I see…'

He turns the earl's chair around, startling the young boy. Sebastian leans forward, trapping Ciel to prevent a quick escape. He cups the boy's chin and forces the young boy to look him in the eye. "Bocchan, I do care for you."

Ciel struggles and tries to slap Sebastian's hand away. "Don't lie to me--"

"I don't lie," he interrupts Ciel with a serious look in his fiery red eyes. "You know this. Demons do not lie, Ciel." 'With or without the contract,' he adds silently in his mind.

The use of his given name stops the boy's futile efforts to flee from his butler's grasp. He stares at the demon's somewhat affectionate gaze. His cheeks flush a deep red colour before he forces himself to glare at his butler. "I hate you."

Sebastian chuckles and leans closer to the blushing boy, his black hair tickling Ciel's cheeks. His breath tickles Ciel's neck as the demon whispers, "However, bocchan, humans do." He states, as if not hearing what his young master had declared.

The demon butler is met with silence from the young earl as the boy averts his gaze, finding the carpet to be surprisingly interesting. Ciel tempts fate and steals a glance at Sebastian, and is surprised by a pair of lips crashing into his own.

Ciel freezes, completely still as Sebastian caresses his face. Ciel's eyes stay wide open as he feels Sebastian's cool lips press against his own, licking the sweet taste of strawberry ice cream that covered Ciel's soft lips. Sebastian makes no move to invade his master any further and leans away from the contact, albeit hesitantly. "If you still believe that I care not for you, then I apologize for not being any clearer. If you wish me to, I shall leave. I apologize for being so forward bocchan."

Ciel remains stunned and silent, causing the demon butler to sigh. He takes the silence as a sign to leave, seeing as his young master isn't making any attempts to keep him there any longer. He leans back away from his master and stands up straight. Turning to leave, Sebastian forces himself to look forward, feeling that glancing at the young earl may not be the best course of action. Right as he reaches the door a muffled shout of his name is heard. Sebastian turns his head at the sound and stares to see Ciel get up from his chair.

"D-don't go…" Ciel stutters, carefully standing in front of his desk.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian watches as his master slowly walks over to where he is standing. Ciel stops a few feet in front of Sebastian, his bangs covering up most of his face, leaving it shadowed. Sebastian notes that Ciel's shoulders are shaking a bit. Bending low to be more eye level with the thirteen year old, Sebastian lightly lifts the boy's chin so that they could stare at each other in the eyes.

Sebastian stares, startled at his master. Ciel's visible blue eye sparkled with unshed tears, many different emotions swimming within the blue orb. Ciel's small hands shakily grab a hold on Sebastian's coat. "Sebastian…"

"Yes my lord?"

"I-I… tell me…"

"Tell you what bocchan?"

"Why… why do you care for me?"

Sebastian stares at the young boy, his master that always seems to surprise him and smiles lightly. 'Such an earnest and innocent question…' Sebastian caresses the boy's cheek and skillfully unties Ciel's eye patch. Red eyes stare into mismatched blue and purple ones. "There are so many reasons why one would care for you…"

Ciel gives him a skeptical look that clearly tells Sebastian that he has to elaborate more clearly. "You have been through many hardships yet you stay strong and determined. Then there is the way you command respect that you rightfully deserve. Your tainted soul is what drew me to you, but," he leans closer so that his lips are just hovering above Ciel's. "It's you that's kept me here and truly, it is you alone that has captured my interest."

He smiles fondly as Ciel's trembling hands loosen their hold on the demon's jacket. Slowly Ciel leans forward, closing the gap between his and Sebastian's lips.

Small arms wrap around Sebastian's neck, fists gripping the raven locks. Sebastian wraps his arms securely around Ciel's slim waist, pressing their bodies tightly together. Ciel leans into the kiss, pouring so much emotion within it. So many years of neglect and torment spill out through the boy, which adds on to his desire to be wanted. Sebastian's skilled tongue licks at Ciel's bottom lip, savouring his master's taste. Ciel releases a surprised gasp, which Sebastian takes full advantage of. His tongue darts into Ciel's mouth, taking in all it has to offer. Sebastian breaks the kiss, if only to allow Ciel to breathe.

Panting heavily, Ciel stares at his butler through hazy, half-lidded eyes. Sebastian smiles, pulling Ciel in for a hug. The young earl nuzzles closer to his demon butler, his head tucked neatly into the crook of Sebastian's neck. Moments pass in comfortable silence before Sebastian breaks it,

"It seems you unfinished ice cream has melted. Would you like me to fetch you some more bocchan?"

---

**It's funny, I got this idea from eating ice cream XD I promise that I didn't picture Ciel like that though… I just pictured Sebastian thinking of Ciel like that ;.**

**Again I would love to remind all that this is dedicated to the lovely and patient luv rulz for being the best (and first) beta I've ever bothered!!! Thank you for all of your corrections, ideas, and suggestions!!! This wouldn't be alive today without you~!**

**Now since you have read this far why not touch that little review button down there? It is not hard to write a well thought out comment or poorly written flame! Remember don't hold back I secretly crave the abuse XD**


End file.
